Arittake no Ai de With All My Love
by Lillypebbles666
Summary: Takeru SuG has been hurt, he finds himself stumbling on a 'crazy bunch' and soon notices how he gets new feelings for someone... Will he forget his past and move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp. 1**

A rainy night was how it all started, my heart was broken, it had shattered into tiny pieces, and now…Our ways are parting. Even if I am not able to say my farewell…

_It should be better this way, right?_

It was the harsh reality; I had seen it all with my own eyes now. Rumors…I never listened to them. As I saw 'it' jealousy had cursed through my whole being but I pushed the feeling instead of doing something…I just left silently.

I Had left my own house; A place where you should feel secure and…at home… I had left it because it did not have that purpose to me anymore, obviously to you it did. I Had left you there, in **my** bedroom…So you could continue your fun without worries.

Oh, how I wished for you to be moaning my name instead! How I wished to hold you and please you! To touch me like you touched _him!_

But instead of allowing that all you used me, did you not? You used me, for a house… For someone you could get money and sex from until it bore you; To you I must be some crippled up, discarded and old piece of paper you just used and now find worthless.

_Baby, why can't you see that I love you?_

With a heavy heart I walked on, walking; never stopping. My mind plaguing me with what I had seen in my own bed. At that point, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

All I wanted was to disappear, for this pain to stop!

Again I had fallen in love,

Again I had been hurt.

How could I ever love again? I only got hurt so far!

I actually felt numb, both inside out, and I was sure id get the flu soon too, after all, walking around in just a colorful t-shirt and some loose pants were surely not going to keep you warm through this cold, windy and rainy weather!

If the weather does not kill me, then I am sure I'll run into some psychopath that will kill me, or maybe some homeless people that will try to rob me, even if I only had my clothes on and nothing of value.

I always gave you **everything** I own…You can have everything now, I do not want to ever go back into that house.

How come I always end up getting hurt. Was it fun to hurt people? Was it fun to cheat on your lover? I suppose I will never now since she had done this all before I could even think of it.

Sometimes I wished I wasn't born; Life is so painful… But I suppose I am a big masochist, why else would I still be here? To endure these tortures all over and over?

People kept running into me, not really caring if I tumbled and fell to the ground, not even stopping to ask if I was okay. The only thing they cared for was to get into the safety of their houses; of the place they call home, to shelter for the rain and reunite with their families.

Who would actually care for a 162 cm short, bright blond colored guy anyway?

Luckily, I only fell down on the hard pavement twice, wincing slightly as I had twisted my wrist, though I ignored the pain and got back up again, walking on with nowhere to go and seek shelter...

I lost track of time long ago, this ache, not my wrist, but in my heart, it would not leave and it was so frustrating! We had been together for over a year…_I wanted to marry you_…

I sighed and suddenly plummeted down, rolling down something, groaning in pain, quickly getting up, trying to get a bit more clean.

_Great,_ now I was totally soaked and also dirty!

Looking around I noticed I had walked off the road, rolled down and was now standing at the edge of the forest… The so called 'haunted' forest, where many people had already disappeared in.

To be honest, I do not believe in ghost stories nor anything other supernatural, so I could care less, but maybe I could find some shelter? Keep to myself for a while?

I decided to walk in, not really caring if I would ever get back again. What was there to go back for anyways?

Never returning did not sound bad to me at all! Right now, heart broken whilst being soaking wet…I stopped caring long ago, so why just not leave?

The more I walked into the forest the more I felt trapped like a little mouse in a maze; The difference? The mice always search for cheese while I did not search for anything at all.

The trees and the bushes, they were all the same to me, the moss on the ground wet from the rain, making a weird spongy feeling every time I put my feet down on the ground.

I was starting to go from depressed to annoyed, slapping away all the blood sucking bugs, growling slightly in annoyance. How could anyone live here with all those damn mosquitoes?

My legs were getting tired but I forced myself to walk on, hoping for a wonder to happen, knowing I was only getting more and more lost.

As if my hopes were heard a mansion appeared…It surprised me, especially at how it looked!

It has black walls or well, on the outside, I did not know about the inside…Yet. It was surrounded by roses though, all different kinds and it was rather amazing to see it. So many roses, blooming, butterflies flying around...and then such a dark mansion!

It was strange to see, but yet nothing held me back from entering the dark building.

Upon entering through the big wooden doors I immediately noticed the expensive middle age like furniture standing around in the big hallway, blinking in surprise as the inside looked strangely nice and…well-kept, as if it had not altered at all, unlike the outsides, or so I thought.

The hall way was big and had a broad stairway with a red carper. You can move to either left or right if you go up there, but Takeru did not feel like doing any of that yet. He was right now staring at the big portrait that was hanging there at the upper floor, four handsome males were shown.

Though that only caught his attention shortly, as soon as he saw the big leather chairs he went over to them, sitting down, resting his arms on the arm rests, wondering if anyone lived here.

_How else could it be so clean?_

I shrugged that idea off, jumping a bit in the seat as the door slammed shot, my heart beating wildly. Okay, so that **WAS** freaky…But it was just the wind…?

Nevertheless I shivered and felt freaked out, scared even. The sound of the door slamming shot echoing though the house for a bit.

Weirdly enough as I sat there, on my own, tears started to slide down my face. Now that I was alone, lost and most likely unable to find my way back I started to cry.

_Never before have I felt this empty! _

So many things to think of when your alone, it is not good at all! At some point I stopped crying and just sat there, unknowing of the fact that my depressed aura had brought visitors, or well, awakened the house lords.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.2**

BTW its all in Takeru's P.O.V. xD;;

Questions after questions, without anyone to answer them, leaving me to speculate why I, was, once again, left. Maybe I was bad in bed? Maybe I was too clingy or too nice?

I sighed and shivered, sneezing. Oh great I was oh so getting ill! And that in the middle of nowhere! Somehow I then realized; Why was I bothered so much? It's better that this had happened now then after I had asked her to marry me, right?

It is all in the past now and luckily now instead of getting sad I was starting to feel mixed emotions; sadness, anger, jealousy, pain, frustrated.

I was about to stand up but two strong hands pushed me back down making me yelp. What the hell was going on? Why was I pushed back down? It must be the owner of this house now I will be killed just because of her! What the hell was I thinking?

Mentally I scowled at myself for getting this upset over a girl. Maybe I should just be a whore, get my pleasure on the street without love being involved and instead of giving money away I would just earn it!

Though I suppose it was too late for that now…

I frowned as I felt breath on my neck and automatically whimpered. How did they know about my weak spot? I frowned and tried to get away, my eyes widening in horror, a small cry leaving my lips as I felt my neck being pierced.

It was strange…Almost as if in those vampire movies!...Vampire…I gasped and half squealed as I now also got bitten in both of my wrists. I was paralyzed I could not move and it frustrated me!

The feeling of slowly having your energy being drained from you is painful, especially when you start to feel cold and numb! Which was happening to me right now!

" Please…" Was the only thing I could utter, unsure for what I was begging. As much as I hated to admit it, I did have a fetish for blood and the idea of vampires, and the one at my neck was well…Surely doing a good job in pleasuring me even if it was unintended.

It did not take long until the pleasure also turned into pain, my eyes closing, too tired to keep them open, a soft whimper escaping my lips. Somehow I wanted to see the people that were doing this to me…these vampires.

Or wait, maybe I was just dreaming? Yes of course! Vampires do not exist!

I did not want to die anymore, I wanted this pain to stop! Breathing was getting harder for me and the pain was fading, fading into numbness, soon my consciousness starting to drift away as well, though just before that happened they all pulled away, except the one in my neck.

I guess I was to his liking...or well my blood was…

I, for a short while, faintly heard them talking and I suppose the one in my neck had stopped as well since a deep long moan was suddenly next to my ear.

By now I was fighting my consciousness and I was loosing it quite fast!

Before I actually did black out I thought of something. I thought of that sexy voice I just heard; not about her, not about my earlier worries, just this all, everything that had just happened!

Darkness had consumed my whole mind; I was blind, deaf, numb and just emotionless. It seemed that I could rest…rest finally…or should I say rest already? At the age of 23?

How pathetic!

Of course at that time I did not think of anything; As said I was…well on the brink of death, about to leave this world.

Though it seemed they had other plans…

It was weird, I had died; I am certain of that but…Out of nowhere I had this taste in my mouth…It seemed to bring me back! I knew what they were doing, I wanted to refuse, but their blood it was just so delicious!

Eagerly I sucked at the wound, drinking blood myself, reopening my eyes, following the hand as it moved away, gasping as the wound was forcefully removed, leaving me with just the mere memory of how wonderful it felt!

I had a short time to look around, observing each male curiously though, as my eyes set upon the last male…I just cried out.

Why? I had no idea! Or well I had an idea but…This could not be real! I could not become a vampire! I am nothing close to elegant and beautiful!

I cried out again and moved back to lay down, gasping as pain surged through my veins. Everything was dying inside of me and...God it hurts!

The pain was close to unbearable and it lasted for a few minutes making me cry out in pain, hold my sides and roll around, in the end curling up, clutching my sides. It truly was something I had never felt before, thousands of needles stabbing you inside out, your insides being ripped…just everything!

I sighed in relief when it stopped and again reopened my eyes, since I had shut them during the pain, slowly sitting up, blinking in confusion.

Why had they done this? I mean, surely they could find better people to turn into a vampire, why me?

I looked and now finally observed the males closely, the one that had fed me looked at me with his white eyes, making me shiver. Well, it was not directly white, I suppose it had a small shade of blue but still! It was unnatural!

You might wonder why I knew he fed me, but I somehow just sensed it and…He had a bit of blood on the white ruffles of his long sleeved white shirt. He wore a tight leather pants and some weird belt like corset around his waist, making his shirt looser in the upper area. He also had long curly blondish brown hair and it somehow amazed me at how beautiful he was.

I knew I was blushing as the other smirked at me, making me shyly look down, only to see that the males ruffled shirt was rather…revealing, or at least it was not buttoned up all the way

Curiously my gaze moved to the next male, watching his long golden blond and yet again curly hair, curiously looking at his red eyes, shivering slightly as he smirked.

That person was wearing no shirt at all so I could see his slim upper body.

Shyly I looked at the last person and blinked in confusion. He had no long hair; he had rather short brown hair actually! And instead of being dressed up like some person of the Middle Ages he wore a simple white shirt and tight black pants. Also something that surprised me; his eyes! They were black, or at least the iris was, making him look so mysterious!

I blushed when he smirked, avoiding eye contact, nervously moving my hands to the end of my wet shirt, wringing at it nervously, shivering slightly as I could feel their stares at me.

I blushed as they stood up, a hand suddenly appearing in front of my face "my, my, such a silent one you are" I heard one of the 3 males say, making me look up only to see that the hand belonged to the golden blond haired male " My name is Kanzaki, this" He said, pointing at the one with the long blondish brown hair " Is Kamijo, the one who turned you into what you are, though you most likely knew that" He said, smirking down at me.

Somehow I felt like a small child, accepting the hand, blushing slightly, quickly letting go, looking at Kamijo curiously yet again "I Don't bite" He spoke, making me shiver and blush more, my head nodding " Oh and this is Gackt" Kanzaki suddenly, nearly out of the blue added, shoving the male with the short hair towards me.

Somehow Gackt did not look very pleased by that and took a step back, grunting slightly, sending a glare in Kanzaki's direction making him grin.

From that moment on I knew Kanzaki was a daredevil type, the one getting into trouble…Something that I do from time to time as well so maybe we would get along…The only thing that freaked me out was his damn bright red eyes!

" Nice to meet you" I said quietly, my voice sounding as if I was dehydrated…Now that we talk about it…I was indeed very thirsty and hungry!

My voice must have given that away because next thing I knew I was pushed towards the left, pushed until I stood in front of a big, double door, opening it only to see a kitchen.

Curiously I watched Kamijo walk over to the fridge, getting out…A blood pack? Aren't those things in hospitals only?

Come to think of it…There were some robberies in the hospital… I blinked as my 'master' put the blood in a mug, heating it up in the microwave before handing it to me.

I must admit, I was feeling uncomfortable, and I at first watched the red liquid in the mud, though as I reminded how I got turned, how good the blood had tasted I just had to try it, and so I did; Slowly moving the mug to my lips, at first drinking slowly, though that soon changed as I noticed how delicious it was, moaning softly in delight as I drained it eagerly, making sure to not spill anything.

As I watched up hunger must have been shining in my eyes, because my master quickly took my mug and prepared me more.

How much longer would this take? How much would I have to drink to make this hunger disappear?


	3. Chapter 3

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.3**

It was strange, this all had happened so fast and I felt left out and…weak in a way I could not explain. I was, for now, weak and unused to this all, even if my master had praised me for how fast I had accepted the blood.

_Maybe I did it because I had been hungry while I was human?_ I guessed that was it, again new questions had appeared and no answers were found.

_Last night is mostly a blur to me now; I remembered faintly how I got here, it was because of her…_

Somehow when I think of her I do not feel he same anymore; was this suppose to happen or had I gotten over it all?

_The pain and anger…all those emotions seemed gone! Had they died together with my human self?_

Right now I was resting inside of a coffin, to my surprise I actually liked it in here and was able to rest well; It made me feel strong and that was something that surprised me since I always had an other opinion about coffins.

_I always found the people who slept in them stupid copycats of vampires, while their not even vampires!_

Yesterday…right now, as I thought back of it all I was amazed by the fact I was now a blood sucker, a vampire!

I had to drink a total of 8 blood packs, my master was proud, though said he would train me so that I would not have to drink so much to find my hunger satisfied.

After that I was brought to the coffin, forced inside by my master…I did not like it at first but now I do…I suppose this will be the little place I can retreat to and think to myself…

Though for now I had rested enough!

I curiously opened the coffin lid and sat up, blinking in surprise as my master stood there making me let out a startled gasp. Damn, was he keeping me in here?

To my surprise I saw him smirk and move his head a bit up, looking down at me just like a parent would with their child.

Am I his _child_ now? This vampire stuff was _confusing_ me! I mean, whenever I saw him I thought of 'master' I could not even speak his name! It was strange at it was only with him…Maybe it was because he had saved me from death and now I'd have to repay him by being loyal and submissive?

_Either way it annoyed me; I mean how it must sound...me saying master all the time! No matter what the other could always look at me like the look he is giving me now!_

"Master…" I said softly, getting out of my coffin, bowing slightly. I did not want to bow; just…my body did things without me wanting it to! I looked up shyly at him and noticed the cocky smirk on his lips, making me feel rather low, but I refused to let that show.

"Follow me, you should have a regular feeding schedule so you will not get too hungry and attack people" He said coolly, making me shiver and silently nod my head. I had to admit, I was getting hungry again, but I would not say that out loud!

I sighed and followed my master, despite the urge to first shower. _Hey I was dirty and muddy! And then…I smelled badly because of it!_

"And then you might wish to take a shower" he continued his back still facing me.

The only thing I did was nod and watch his cape flutter behind him with every gentle step he took, admiring the fact that not even the smallest sound was made as he put those heavy platform boots down on the ground.

On arrival in the kitchen I immediately noticed the smell of blood, my eyes almost automatically starting to look around as to where the delicious liquid was, even though my brain knew it was in the fridge.

A Small snicker was heard from Kanzaki but I tried my best to ignore it as I passed him and Gackt, walking behind my master until he stopped and started to prepare me some blood yet again.

Somehow, I felt like a child again, a kid being **very dependant** on their parent…I hoped that would change soon, but for now I silently accepted the warm mug filled with the very much appreciated blood.

Before I drank it a smiled slightly at my master, drinking the blood, _nearly chocking_ on it as I heard someone talk. Hey, I though we were all going to be nice and silent…!

"Dear god Kamijo…" I heard Kanzaki's voice, my eyes automatically looking at the others red ones, blushing slightly as he smirked at me, his confident matter just leaking of his every being making me more shy and unsure of myself than I already was!

"Let the poor boy shower soon, will you? Just look at him! Our little stray puppy looks all dirty!" He complained, making me blush even more.

"_Stray puppy_?" I questioned softly, looking at Kanzaki somewhat hurt, looking at his amused expression. Maybe I did not really understand what he said, but _stray puppy_ does not sound nice!

Confused I looked at my master, watching him glare at Kanzaki, hearing the red eyed vampire laugh at that murderous look he was getting. How could he do that? Just the mere sight of my master like that made me take a step back, especially as his eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Then perhaps next time **YOU** will be the one changing someone? So far I have had to raise _all of you little strays_, your no different Kanzaki!" He said sternly, making the other stop with his laughter.

Apparently, that had hit a nerve cause Kanzaki soon enough left, Gackt on the other hand just stayed but, watching Kanzaki leave before turning to me.

I could not help but feel lost in those black orbs, his smirk… Everything was just so perfect! His body, the way he talked…_**Wait talked?**_

"..Or do you?" was the thing I actually understood, gasping softly as I had totally zoomed out, not paying attention at all. Luckily my master answered instead, making me sigh in relief, watching Gackt confidently smirk at me.

" Pay attention, little one" he said in a teasing matter, making me pout cutely once more, my small fangs sticking out atop of my bottom lip making him smile slightly, though only for a short while as soon a loud crash was heard from outside the kitchen.

" Gackt, please stop him" My master said, sounding a bit annoyed, though giving the other more of a pleading stare than a commanding one, making the other short haired male just nod and get up.

I never got to know what Gackt did at that time, but I never really bothered to ask nor did I really care. I just guessed Kanzaki was throwing a hissy fit or whatever, though I would never dare to say something like that out loud!

I looked at my master curiously after I had watched Gackt's fine body move out of few, blushing as I caught myself checking the other. Since when did I check out males?

_So many things had changed and it was all happening so fast!_

" Let's get you cleaned" Were my masters next words, making me nod my head, though my eyes stayed, curiously looking into his white ones, wondering what color my eyes now had.

My master blinked first, making me blink also, giggling slightly at how stupid I was behaving today. Really, first checking out the other…Now staring at my masters eyes…

" Yes, Master" I saidafter a short silence, making him smirk and nods his head once in approval, as if glad that I showed him respect by answering in a sentence.

I watched the furniture as I followed my master, observing my surroundings until I stood in the room I had woken up in previously, looking at my master with curiosity yet again.

"This will from now on be your own room, keep it clean and tidy" He said, a silent commanding tone hidden in that sentence, making me gulp nervously.

_Keep things __**clean and tidy**__…I always made a __**mess**__ out of things…!_

"The bathroom is over there" he continued after a short break, as if to let the words sink into my brain " Same rules there, keep it clean and tidy, You will have to borrow clothes for now, until your fully trained and can actually control yourself, then we might 'shop' " He finished, his hand moving to point at the other door in my room, my eyes looking at his long, sharp-looking nails first before actually walking over to the bathroom.

"Thank you" I said softly, unsure why I thanked the other, though I supposed Kamijo had saved me from death…And he was being extremely nice and caring.

I watched him nod and leave my room; leaving me to myself, alone and well, left to shower. Which I gladly wanted to do!

Without further hesitation I stripped from my clothes, putting them all on a pile, starting the shower up, making sure the water was on a neat temperature. I did not enter yet though; instead I just walked over to the mirror and looked into it, gasping as I saw my eye color.

I did not have white eyes, nor did I have black or red ones; No, mine were blue! Not a deep blue just…the blue of a cloudless sky, that kind of blue! As I gasped I also noticed my small fangs, which I of course had to fool around with for a bit, giggling at the weird faces I pulled.

" Having fun" I suddenly heard a voice from beside me, making me jump nearly twice my own size " holy!-" I started to say, blushing madly as I saw it was ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.4**

As I saw it was…A beautiful lady! She giggled and put the clothes down, watching me curiously. I was so astonished that I nearly forgot to cover myself, making her smile " do not worry little one we are the same down there" sh*t!…no… wait

I stared at…'him' with big eyes "W-...What?" I said shocked at the fact that the beautiful lady was…a beautiful man! " Impossible" I said, staring at him, watching him smile " Very possible" He said, his voice sounding a bit different, I suppose a bit more manly…

I blinked and blushed "Amazing" I said making him giggle and smile at me " Dear, you should shower, if you need me just call for me" He said, about to leave before then suddenly turning around, my eyes scanning the other's fancy dress.

"Gackt-san let you wear his clothes for now, you should be thankful, else we'd have to hand you dresses…My name is Hizaki by the way! Oh and sorry for walking in like that" The other happily spoke, making me blush slightly more.

God, why did I always end up thinking such embarrassing things! I mean with Gackt…his sexy ass…and firm chest his- oh god! What the hell? I blushed even more and shook my head, hearing a giggle, somewhat getting snapped back to reality, looking at the person now known as Hizaki.

"Thank you...Nice to meet you I'm Takeru…And…Don't worry I was just surprised" I mumbled, smiling slightly at Hizaki.

It was amazing to me how the other managed to look so much like a girl! Perfect make up, beautiful blond curly and quite long hair and then the dress…he even had breasts! No wonder I thought of him as a she! Curiously I wondered if the other had plastic surgery, but it would be so rude to ask! I sighed a bit in relief as Hizaki left the room making me have my private time again, though now I would not kid around like that.

I got seen once, that was enough for now!

I moved under the shower and sighed as the stress was washed from my body, all my muscles relaxing at the warm touches of the small droplets. For a long time I just stood there, enjoying the warmth, letting my thoughts vanish for the moment.

I let go of a sigh and took the nearest soap for my hair, smiling a bit as it was the same shampoo as I used to have at home.

Home…This is my new home now…I know what I am, even if it is shocking, I have no choice but to stay; Alone I would not survive! And then again I'm surrounded by so many beautiful people! Do I even belong here?

I sighed and started to clean my body with some other soap, soon washing all of it away, a slight foam forming on the ground of the shower. I smiled slightly as I stopped the shower.

I felt refreshed and better! And my mind seemed to have calmed down a lot, meaning no negative thoughts! I started to dry hair and then my body, blushing slightly as there was some pair of boxers along the clothes.

I smiled and put the jet black boxers on, a bit surprised that they actually fit, grinning slightly as I put on the t-shirt, grinning at myself as I watched my reflection in the mirror. Really the shirt almost looked like a pajama on me! It nearly went to my knees! I blushed as I thought of how small I was compared to the other males, hoping that somehow, magically my body would grow due the vampire blood in me.

" Such nonsense" I mumbled to myself before putting on the pants, having to curl up the ends since it was way too long.

Clearly Gackt had the perfect size of clothing just…everything was too long!

Silently I went out of the bathroom, putting on some house shoes before starting to explorer the house. I knew something was up with this house, I could feel it; Just like always I failed at placing a finger on it! I let out a scream as a hand suddenly was placed upon my shoulder and quickly turned around only to see a grinning Kanzaki.

Maybe it had not been so smart to sneak around the house and exploring rooms…But could anyone truly blame me? I always was and will now, forever, remain the curious person I am! I could not sit still and let everything just…pass by silently!

I watched as within seconds Gackt, Kamijo, Hizaki and another person, whom I had never seen before, appeared making me blush and shuffle my feet shyly. I could feel all their questioning stares on me and it only wished for me to melt with the floor!

" I guess I startled him, isn't it cute!" Kanzaki said, pinching my cheeks only to make my face fluster more, my eyes looking down at my master's shoes " Kanzaki, stop teasing the poor boy" I heard Hizaki speak, shyly looking up at him, noticing how he and Kamijo were holding hands and…

They are married? I looked at their hands and suddenly heard Kanzaki laugh again, blushing slightly as I saw both my master and Hizaki smile brightly " Were engaged, soon to be married" Hizaki said softly, sweetly kissing Kamijo on his cheek, making my master look back with such a loving stare!

I blushed as I noticed myself staring again, quickly looking to the side, accidentally looking to Gackt, seeing his emotionless face turn into a confident smirk. Somehow I felt attracted to him; still I held no reasons as to why. I hardly knew these people!

I smiles slightly as I watched my master and I suppose mistress kiss each other lovingly, a bit amazed at how beautiful it looked. It was as if they were made for each other! A quick jab in my ribs made me gasp and glare at Kanzaki though " Staring is rude you now" he said, making Hizaki giggle slightly "You act like a big brother, Kanzaki" He said teasingly making the other growl, clearly not liking that comment.

Too bad that my master had him pinned against the wall a millisecond after he had growled, struggling against Kamijo's firm grip on his throat "Know your place, Kanzaki!" He demanded, sending a shiver down my spine.

Clearly my master wanted Hizaki to be respected, so I would surely do so! I watched Kanzaki sigh and mumble a small apologize, my master releasing his tight grip before turning his gaze to me " Your safe inside the house, you have no need to yell out like that" He said, a bit of his previous anger towards Kanzaki showing making me nod my head, stepping back a bit.

"I was snooping around I thought I was in trouble because I did that" I explained softly, looking at my master as he sighed, petting my head " This is your home now, Takeru, your allowed to do whatever as long as it does not contain breaking things".

Somehow I felt as if I was talking to my father. It was strange but not unpleasant! I smiled a bit "Thank you" I said, without really thinking of what for I just thanked him for.

With a nod he turned around and bowed a bit for Hizaki " Princess" He said lovingly, holding out his arm for the other to take, which Hizaki gladly did with a smile "Prince" He replied, sounding rather happy making my master smirk.

I was slightly jealous as they walked off, though it did make me notice the other person again; the one that I had not seen before! I watched this person curiously in the creamy colored dress, the same colored hat with black details on it, resting on top of the feminine looking persons head.

I did not dare to judge on outer appearing again. Hizaki had proven to me already that looks can be fatal and I was not about to make the same mistake again. The person smiled happily at me, and by his small laugh I could tell he had seen my clueless face.

I was clueless on how to respond to the other and if felt awkward, luckily though, Gackt soon spoke, his deep voice making me shiver in delight. How come he had this effect on me?

And wanna know what happeneds? O= Hizaki is still there too D

Find out in the next episode of

…Dragonball Z *cough*

XD I mean in the next chapter of Arittake no Ai de


	5. Chapter 5

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.5**

"Kaya, nice to see you again" I heard from beside me, Gackt's voice ringing through my ears. God, only his voice wanted to make me moan in delight! My eyes moved to watch as Kaya smiled and kissed his cheek replying with a small "I know darling".

Were they together? I hoped not! I blushed as I noticed how jealous I was getting and winced as a sudden rather rough slap was made on my shoulder making me gasp and turn all the attention back at me.

Great just great; what is it with Kanzaki and scaring me and making me do stupid things so everybody would start staring at me?

Looking up to the other I noticed fire burning in his eyes, it was towards Gackt and I noticed the other smirk rather confident, kissing Kaya softly on the lips "Darling?" He asked sounding curious.

I could feel the grip on my shoulder tighten and I winced, whimpering softly making Kanzaki glare down at me. At that point I knew what was going on and Kaya seemed the only one being oblivious to what WAS happening.

Kanzaki seemed to like Kaya…But Kaya…was currently kissing and hugging Gackt making the vampire envious of his friend.

"Kanzaki" I heard Kaya squeal and watched the cream colored dress move past me to hug the other.

Maybe Kaya did have feelings for Kanzaki? The way they kissed was a bit more than friendly but I ignored it. Before I knew it though I was hugged as well, though I was more like death hugged, I felt captivated and squashed! I could hardly breathe or move and I heard both Gackt and Kanzaki laugh as Kaya hugged me to death.

"Not funny" I said with a pout as Kaya let go, smiling at me, kissing my cheek "Aww and whose child is this?" he asked, making me blush even more. Child D=? What child? I'm frigging 24!

Gackt smirked and walked over, pushing me against his side slightly as he warped an arm around me " He's my new play toy of course" Gackt said, making me blush even more.

By now I'm sure I've had all the shades of red that existed in the world and yet the males in this house made me discover a new red for my cheeks every time I saw them!

"And what's your name?" Kaya asked making me smile shyly; though I was beaten to say it myself "His name is Takeru, apparently Gackt likes him" Kanzaki said smugly, making me pout "since when?" I wondered out loud, looking up at Gackt seeing him glare at Kanzaki.

Maybe the other shouldn't have said that?

I don't know… I was confused; I barely knew Gackt, right? So how could Kanzaki say such stupid things?

I eep'ed as Kaya kissed me on my lips anyway. I did not mind but…it came so unexpected and…What is with this male and kissing people?

"Kaya don't scare him, he doesn't know a thing he probably things your female too, just like with Hizaki" That comment of Gackt surely hit its mark and made me look down shyly, a bit ashamed.

How can I help it? I never walked around with such pretty men!

"Plus you should not bother with him if Gackt is interested, we all know how lonely he is" Kanzaki said, in a teasing matter, earning a dangerous low growl from Gackt, making the little hairs of the back of my neck stand up.

What was wrong with these two? They seemed to compete and dislike each other though yet held some sort respect and friendship? How can they live with each other if this is going on...how come Kamijo and Hizaki let them stay here?

I sighed as Kaya and Kanzaki decided to walk off together, them both having this certain glance in their eyes; some kind of lust and passion, though I was unsure if I could see love…

That left me, leaning against Gackt, my face beet red, watching the others go and leave me and Gackt alone.

" Kamijo told me to train you" He said simply, letting go of me, acting as if nothing happened, his dark eyes staring at my light ones making me lower my gaze. It might look submissive, and I will not deny and say I am not, but just staring at his eyes made me…think too much!

" We will start with your feeding program, at least every 5 hours you must drink, it will reduce later on but you will have to get used to it and all, so starting in a few minutes you will drink at most twice every two hours…got that?" His voice echoed somewhat in the hallway, he sounded so demanding, so determined to get it right; as if he wanted to prove Kamijo he could handle me.

"Yes sir" I said, blushing slightly as I said that and observed his smirk widen. Well that surely stroked his ego; though that is not the only thing I want to be stroking…

/' 'stupid thoughts' I thought to myself, knowing I'd never have someone as great as Gackt as my lover.

I Sighed and walked with him to the kitchen, getting hungry as soon as I smelled the faint sent of blood, watching as Gackt gave me a mug filled with warm blood " This is your second time in within even less than 5 hours, so for another 3 you won't be able to feed" he stated making me nod.

I knew that, but I did not mind, somehow I hoped I could spent more time with Gackt…

"Then drink up, after that we'll start training about control of your balance and such" He commanded and continued making me do as told, eagerly drinking the red liquid down, enjoying the sweet taste as it moved into my mouth, the warmth of it warming my now cold and dead body from inside out, making a weird tingly but happy feeling appear.

As I was done I followed him out and pouted a bit as the sun was clouded by; what appeared to be, heavy rainclouds. That would mean I'd be wet and might get ill…Just great.

On the other hand…Gackt would be wet too which woul-

I could not think further, a branch was thrown my way and I ducked just in time to avoid getting hit, pouting as Gackt smirked down at me "Pay attention" He said making me blush and nod my head, standing up again.

"If your being hunted the last thing you want to think of is balance, though you will need it, just as you will need your speed, strength and judging abilities, now I want you to jump on that branch and walk to the thinnest part without breaking it".

….Was he joking? Looking up I saw a branch, not very steady looking though…And boy it was at least five time Gackt's size above my head, and at least 6 times my own height, if not 7!

I looked at him a bit worriedly and saw him smirk, jumping up and land on the branch, perfectly; not a sound was made as he did and the branch looked unaffected as the other walked along the thinner side of the branch!

I gasped as he jumped down and landed perfectly once more "Your turn" He said, making me even more nervous since he did it all as if it was nothing.

I pouted and he seemed to catch my hesitant behavior, smirking slightly " Fine, you take lower branches first and then work your way up".

I nodded and did as told, at first not really jumping high, though after a small while I did start to get the hang of it! It got easier by the second and somehow I always had this very light feeling whenever I jumped.

It started to pour down, just as I jumped on the close to breaking branch, making me loose my concentration on that light and feathery feeling, a sudden stone; gravity pulling me down, making the branch break under my little bit of weight.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself to smack to the ground, but instead I was caught.

I blushed and looked at Gackt, cuddling up to him as he ran into the house, though even whilst he ran we still got soaking wet. I was thankful that he had carried me here because...if I would've had to run after him I am sure I'd have watched his fine ass in his tight, now wet, pants.

I giggles at my own perverted thoughts and watched him smirk and raise an eyebrow " You're a daydreamer huh?" He asked, making my blush stay on my cheeks

_Honestly how could anyone deny this man something?_

I blinked as suddenly everything went dark and something fluffy fell atop of my head, using my hands to move it away I saw a towel and a grinning Gackt. He was oh so finding this amusing was he not?

I started to dry myself a bit though I soon was left to follow Gackt again, rather shyly, staying quiet. Apparently he had not even noticed me in his room until he was left standing in some kind of man thong

Why he noticed me? Well I blushed and had to stifle a giggle. I was wondering if he really was straight now, though damn he had a fine ass! My blush only increased as he actually DID notice me!

Though instead of shooing me out, he just walked over and unbuttoned my shirt. Was this normal? I gasped as my shirt was moved off my body, his lips moving closely to my ear, him breathing into it made shivers appear.

"Dirty little vampire, sneaking up on me like that" He said playfully, grinning " Though I can't blame you, every has to see me naked once" He said, jokingly before starting to work on my pants.

I gasped and held his hands. Where was this going?

" It's my pants, I want it back, _**now**_" he said, making me blush. I had no underwear! I had left Gackt's since it felt strange in these pants! Oh god, curse me!

I looked at him helplessly and blushed as he continued to fumble with my pants.

I blushed as it dropped down, my earlier thoughts had already made me half hard and by his chuckle he seemed more than delighted.

He kissed me softly and just like that, turned and walked off to shower, leaving me there naked.

What was I to do? Should I follow him? Should I stay? Should I just get some of his clothes and leave? Should I sneak of to my own room?

In the end I decided to….

( well what will Takeru decide D uh? Huh? xD!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.6**

I wondered why Gackt had done these things, though somehow my sensitive ears picked up someone coming closer. Oh shit! I'm naked! I blushed and shyly crept over to the bathroom moving inside /;'

I stood there silently, indeed hearing the bedroom door open. A gasp left my lips as I was suddenly pulled under the shower. Oh god!

I looked up at his black eyes, a all too familiar blush on my cheeks as my ayes automatically moved from his face to his chest, a small peek lower. I could practically feel him smirking, a hand soon moving up my head.

God, he was huge! Though nothing that I couldn't take!

I was forced to look at him, I knew he'd say one of those comments that would make me blush even more but…I had butterflies in my stomach and it was starting to make me sick. They fluttered around so fast!

I was falling for him, hard, and he just seemed to 'play' with me…nothing further. I bit my bottom lip as he leaned in. What to do? Should I let myself be played with?

I pouted slightly though closed my eyes as he kissed me, gasping as I was forced against the shower wall. The cold tiles in the heated kiss did not help to cool me down, it made me fantasize about more.

I blushed as I felt his hand move to my tight; automatically I opened my legs slightly, though before anything could happen a knock interrupted us, making me whine softly as his perfect lips moved from mine.

Damn it!

"Gackt, darling, have you seen Takeru-chan?" I heard Kaya's voice, making me blush as he smirked down at me "Your liked, you should be happy else you'd have a tough life with us" He spoke softly so Kaya would not hear.

"No Kaya I have not, why do you ask?" He said as he suddenly touched me very private, making me gasp again, my eyes looking at him in disbelieve.

What was Gackt planning? I blushed and tried t move away, tried to get some distance but I only succeeded in his arms warping around me, pulling me closer, making me feel HIS big problem.

I listened carefully as Kaya's footsteps moved away from the bathroom door, out of Gackt's room, slowly fading out of reach.

Why did Kaya need me? I was curious now, and wanted to know, but a certain someone was keeping me in place!

" You know you want it" I heard him talk, making me blush. How could I not want it? Not want him? I blushed and nodded my head, my gaze averting him as I could practically feel his smirk on me making me shiver.

"Get down" He ordered and I obeyed, knowing exactly what he wanted.

The actions I undertook from then are most likely strange to many people. After all I had just met him; Gackt was close to a stranger to me, though he had his ways!

Nothing too much happened; he only touched my hair whilst I had pleased him with my mouth.

Maybe it seemed unfair, but it thrilled me to be on my knees for someone else. To be so submissive, to be played with. Or well, with men it thrilled me, women…I wont burn my fingers on them ever again!

After this act of lust and want we got out of the shower, me still being needy and having my problem while the other was more than satisfied " good pet" He spoke, petting my head making me blush " pet?" I asked, looking at him curiously, not understanding a thing.

Was I nothing more but that? A pet to all the people in the house? A person, to be used in every way, by everybody?

I pouted as he kissed my lips, accepting the towel he offered me, starting to dry myself. I sighed and tried to think of anything else but the others sexy sounds I had forced out of Gackt, but being as horny as I was it was hard!

I sighed and waited for the other to move out of the bathroom, making me lock the door behind me, taking care of my problem, only to hear him knock " Takeru, I have clothes you better open up now before I don't let you borrow them anymore" he said, making me stop.

Was he seriously letting me run around naked?

I gasped and immediately opened the door after he had walked away from the door, seeing him put back the clothes in his closet. My face must have shown the horror because he smirked at me "Have fun, this is my room I don't like it when people lock me out…now out you go".

With a shove I was pushed out making me gasp in shock, blushing and turning to look at him pleadingly, only to see him shut the door on me.

I felt like some kind of whore! I sighed and quickly ran to my room, going onto the bed there, cuddling under the blankets.

I was hurt…upset…horny…And yet…despite this all...I still have butterflies in my stomach of him! I turned my back to the door, unaware that someone had started to walk towards me.

I only realized that as when I heard Kaya's sweet voice again "Darling?" I heard while my bed moved down a bit because he, most likely, sat down on my bed. I only blushed and curled up, hearing him sigh.

Slowly I peeked I head out from under the covers, looking at Kaya, pouting slightly " I'm sorry…" I said softly, having no idea for what I was apologizing, though somehow Kaya seemed a bit down; why else would he have sighed?

I watched him curiously as he smiled softly "Gaa-chan is such a tease at times…don't let him play with you too much, alright, deary? Now, I wanted to go shopping so, here you go "He said whilst he smiled and laid down a new set of clothes for me to wear, blushing slightly.

"He told me to tell you that you have a very talented mouth...that makes me wonder what happened between you two during training?" he continued, a blush raising on my own cheeks as I giggled nervously "Nothing we worked on me jumping and landing…balance and such "I replied, trying to not talk about how I had used my mouth to please the other.

I watched the other nod his head, smiling almost knowingly before leaving my room. Quickly I sat up and got into Gackt's clothes, shivering slightly at how lovely they smelled. Honestly…Even if we did not know each other…I won't mind being his toy at all…

I sighed as I wished to apply some make up, though I left everything so I had no chance of doing such things now…

Slowly I moved out of my room, watching as Hizaki and Kaya stood there, Kamijo also looking at me with a somewhat troubled gaze " Takeru" He spoke, making me snap my gaze upwards to meet his, biting the inside of my cheek to not start and spill what had happened "yes, sir?".

Somehow his eyes showed worry…Why? Had I done something wrong? My eyes reflected in his, my own curious and yet at the same time confused gaze staring into his worried one.

For a moment it was silent, until I suddenly got hugged by Kaya, him giggling made me giggle and hug him back "what?" I asked the blonde, making him giggle more, soon I had to join him again in his giggle fit.

Somehow the mood seemed better after we stopped and I smiled thankfully, my small fangs peeking out making him and Hizaki gasp and say their small 'aww'.

My master smirked and shook his head, petting my head " let's get you some clothes" He said, the worry seemed to have disappeared, maybe it was not me he was worried about?

I smiled and bowed, feeling very grateful that my master was buying me clothes, after all, Kamijo was not forced to do such things!

"Thank you" I said and smiled, blushing as Kaya took my hand, starting to drag me out of the house, Hizaki and Kamijo laughing though following us, my clueless small body tumbling after him.

I agree it must have looked funny…Though I felt strange…

I do not know how to explain what I felt back then...I was used and talked to as if I was some kind of pet…I did not even wish to think of what would happen if I did not do such things, but still…What was my whole purpose of being turned into a vampire?

I quickly forgot everything as I was moved inside the backseat of a car, Kaya eagerly sitting down next to me, grinning in excitement "Hurry, hurry" he said, wanting Kamijo and Hizaki to walk faster, which they did.

Soon the care was been driven by Kamijo and Hizaki sat next to them, their sweet words to each other filling my ears. " mon amour" "ma cherie"…It was sweet but it reminded me of my past.

I sighed and watched the trees go by, listening to Kaya talking about stores.

Soon enough the car was parked and we moved out, noticing how much we got stared at. Okay so maybe two people in big dresses was…rather odd but still!

I blinked as Kaya took my hand, running to a shop that shocked me! I would not have to wear _**THAT **_right?

I watched him go into the….

(into what store D who knows who knows ^W^!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.7**

I blushed and watched the surroundings of the shop I was now standing in. How could he possibly think he'll find something for me in _here?_

I blushed as he started to pull out maids outfits, my face going red as soon even Hizaki joined. Oh dear god…would I honestly be their dress up boy?

_For the rest of my eternal life? D=_

I watched Kamijo and pouted slightly as he seemed to agree to this. Wasn't he supposed to…Stop them or anything? He was my master right?

To my horror he did not do anything at all and I was left to try out the most frilly and girlish things ever, in the end being forced to wear a baby pink colored, frilly maid dress thing.

_The worst thing of this all?_

They made me wear it…_**the whole day**_ whilst we shopped!

It was not a wonder at all that I ran up to my room as soon and as fast as I could as we arrived back to the mansion.

I looked like some cute maid! I blushed as I noticed this whilst I was trying to brush the curls out of my hair. Everything seemed against me as soon my master appeared and took my brush from me making me pout.

He wanted me to be like this? I looked at him, confused and hurt in some unexplainable way, watching him sigh and shake his head.

"either wear that or you wont get any clothes at all" he said before handing me the brush back. He was kidding right?

" Master please" I started, only to receive a glare " Know your place, Takeru-chan" He said with a smirk before walking away.

I felt like a lost puppy in that moment. _Okay, so I admit, I looked adorable…curly hair, cute make up, a nice maid outfit….__But I was male right__?_

I sighed and stood, fixing my hair before walking over to my bed. I was about to lay down but a knock disturbed me. Curiously I walked over, only to have the door swing open widely, making it bounce off the wall.

Both Gackt and Kanzaki looked at me, a certain twinkle in their eyes. A twinkle that scared me in a way but also made me remember what I had done for Gackt.

I looked at the other's dark orbs, Kanzaki's red ones left forgotten as I only focused on Gackt.

How his twinkle in his eyes seemed to grow, how that handsome face of his moved so it contained a smirk.

I blushed deep crimson as both males seemed to inspect me " Cute" I heard Gackt say, making Kanzaki grin rather widely " He makes me want to take him, right here, right now" the long haired male replied making me blush.

_Why _did this happen? I was being **used**…And yet my masochistic ways seemed to let me enjoy this all! I blushes as a problem was starting to bloom under my frilly skirt.

**Just great!**

I gasped as I suddenly found myself on the bed, Kanzaki above me making me whimper and look at Gackt pleadingly.

Kanzaki wouldn't actually…_do_ things right? Gackt would help me…Right?

I felt so...vulnerable in these clothes… And…As the others hand moved up my tight…

"Kanzaki" I heard Gackt speak making me shiver, my eyes; of which I had not even noticed that I had closed them, reopened to stare at those black orbs.

"Back off, clearly he does not want this" He said, almost in a challenging way, making me look at Kanzaki, shivering at the glare that was directed to me.

Before any of them could argue or molest me more, Kamijo arrived, just in time a warning growl leaving his throat making me whimper softly. It was enough to Get Kanzaki away though.

I pouted and watched, or more like heard how Kanzaki met up with Kaya, shivering at the harsh tone he spoke to the lady like male, blinking in confusion as he seemed non effected by it…

I sat up and moved my skirt down, my master and Gackt both approaching me making me move back slightly. Please, Not my master?

A sigh of relief left my lips as Kamijo seated himself on my bed, Gackt moving to where I was, pulling me into his lap.

I felt strange like this; being so near...and yet being nothing more but something to play with.

My master just pet my head, smiled softly and then stood " Gackt, take better care of him…he has already changed but for this to work…you'll have to try harder or it will end the same" he said softly, making me wonder what this was all about.

Gackt…Taking care of me? I frowned and looked at my master confused. I could take care of myself! I know I can!

I sighed as my master walked off, curiously looking up at Gackt.

His mysterious black orbs seemed so far away; Almost as if he was…asleep, daydreaming…_Maybe he was thinking of the past?_

I stayed silent, unsure what to do, feeling save with him.

I have no idea how it happened but I fell asleep like that, curling up slightly against his chest so my cheek was resting on him, so was one of my hands.

A content smile was on my lips as I subconsciously felt at peace, especially as his strong arms warped around me.

I wondered what he was thinking of; What had happened in his past? What would happen again?

Gackt almost seemed afraid of 'it' happening again. Whatever 'it' meant it must have hurt him deeply…

I was surprised to find him still in my room as I woke up…or well…

As I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was his resting face, then I noticed the coffin. He was…Sleeping like this with me?

I smiled and softly kissed his cheek, sliding the coffin lid off, smiling as I was in his room instead.

_No wonder_;_my__ coffin_ was probably too small for him…

I sneaked out of his arms and slowly got up, pulling down the short skirt. I was about to turn around but then….


	8. Chapter 8

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.8**

I sneaked out of his arms and slowly got up, pulling down the short skirt. I was about to turn around but then, suddenly, an arm was around my waist, a hand covered my mouth to keep me silent.

Angst was the only thing I felt; petrified, and could not move! no matter how hard I tried. Secretly I wished that Gackt was just pulling a prank but as I felt myself being pulled towards the shadows.

My fears only grew more and more. Soon I saw a small glimpse of Gackt sleeping still in his coffin, my mind wondering what the hell was happening. I was being pulled into a wall; darkness was starting to surround me whilst I was still awake!

I watched as the door to Gackt's room flew open and Kamijo stood there. From his eyes I could read many emotions but most likely he seemed..._hurt_?

A whimper escaped me as I looked at Kamijo helplessly, watching as Gackt woke up, my pleading eyes looking into their hurt and worried ones as I was slowly moving out of reach.

After that everything had turned dark. My mind was a mess; my eyes were glazing over with tears as my body was consumed within the shadows.

My captivator let go of me, pushing me away making me stumble forward. In the end I even fell down to my knees, a small sob escaping my lips.

I slowly turned to gasp in shock.

**Kanzaki?**

I frowned and looked at him, watching him smirk, his red eyes looking down at me.

"Hello there, little maid" He spoke darkly, making me shiver and crawl backwards. _What was he doing? What was going on?_

My hair was grabbed harshly before I could even say something, leaving me to wince and whimper as he dragged me off.

I felt so scared! I wondered what was going on; I mean…_He was on my side, right?_

I pouted and tried to crawl along, trying to stop him from dragging me.

_What had caused this drastic change? Was it my fault? Was he jealous? Was he just playing?_

Again I frowned as I was dragged through the darkness in the end I felt cold stoned under my knees making me wince as I was still being dragged across of them. By now my knees and palms must have been rather bruised.

I almost sighed in relief as Kanzaki stopped dragging me, though I got terrified as I saw the chains hanging from the cold wet walls " No, please" I begged softly, looking at him; hoping for some sort of smile, hoping to see that he was only joking, that this was all a prank.

My hoped spiraled down as he just kicked me in the side like some street dog, starting to chain me up. I tried to struggle but the growl that was released from deep within him got me petrified once more.

I was sore, and bound to be even more in pain as I got pulled up by the chains, just so that I was barely standing on my toes. _What the hell was going on?_

Kanzaki left shortly after that; no explanation as to what my purpose of being here; chained up like this…No explanation was given at all.

Time passed slowly, the only things I could hear was water dripping down into a puddle and rats and mice scurrying around.

I just prayed they would not start to eat from me. Once I saw on TV that rats had actually eaten a baby alive…Well I had not directly seen it but I was reported in some weird documentary.

The boredom drove me crazy and in the end I even ended up counting the sounds of the water droplets hitting the puddles on the ground. I had fallen asleep a few times but whenever I did I'd start to slide down the wall on my feet meaning my wrists were put under a lot of pressure.

Nobody can imagine how scary and painful it is to be in this position as I am in right now.

_My hope for freedom was still there, but my master…Why had he not done something?_

It seemed like ages to me before the door swung open and two figures walked inside. One held a candle, looking at me blankly with his dark blue eyes, while the other was, yet again, Kanzaki.

Truth to be told; _I was deadly scared of that red eyed male!_

I whimpered as I was unchained by Kanzaki, my sore, bruised and bloody wrists being held together painfully tight behind my back. My body was forced to walk forward because of Kanzaki starting to walk.

My surroundings did not matter to me at first, but after only a short while of walking I noticed that we were inside of a castle like place, the walls had a creamy color and the interior was rather gothic like. Many black roses were around the house, making me wonder…Why black roses?

I also noticed some blue ones…But red and pink and white were not to be seen

Curiously I looked over to the male that was unknown to me. He looked gothic like, dark blue lipstick and some strange signs were on his forehead…

He was …Amazing but in his own special way I guess.

My gaze continued to follow the male, watching him seat himself onto a rather large chair, looking at me blankly. Apparently he was the boss, for I was soon enough shoved down to my knees.

"Do you know why you are here…Takeru?" He said, his soft voice surprising me slightly. " No, sir" I said, biting my lower lip as I hoped I wouldn't get punished or anything.

"We saved you from those horrible vampires" He said, making me frown " They are not horrible" I spoke, gasping as I got kicked in my side by Kanzaki. He used such force that I actually fell down to my side, holding the spot he had kicked me.

"Thank you Kanzaki" I heard his voice again, by now it made me feel sick. I watched as Kanzaki bowed and moved closer to kiss the male's hand, making me frown.

"They are the bad vampires...we….we are the good ones" he said, smiling politely, making me look at him in disbelief.

So there were _**two**_ vampire races?

And guessing from this all they did not get along? But why was Kanzaki on his side? What about Kaya?

"What about Kaya" I decided to ask, making Kanzaki smirk, almost as if he was delighted to hear that question "My little fairy will join us soon enough…" He replied, making me pout at him.

"Well, I won't" I said firmly, knowing that my loyalty laid with someone else already.

"I don't get how you can betray our master like that, Kanzaki" I said, earning a growl from the long haired male, the other male, whom I yet did not know the name of glared at me.

Next thing I know I was pinned against the wall, the calm and emotionless face showed anger and it scared me to have the taller male near me.

" Listen up, young one, with one scrape of my nail I could kill you; I am stronger than them, stronger than Kamijo" He said venom dripping off his every word making me wish I could melt into the wall behind me.

His mouth opened again to say something but the doors slammed open…


	9. Chapter 9

**Arittake no Ai de (With All My Love) Chp.9**

The male wanted to say something again, though at that exact same moment the doors slammed open making him go quiet with whatever he wanted to threaten me with.

I admit, at that moment my eyes lit up with hope; my stomach did happy dances, but I was disappointed as I looked at the stranger that was now standing in the doorway, panting.

His hair was the first thing that bothered me. He had one side red and the other black; that itself was not so bad, but he had the black hair styled upwards and the red hair was flat towards the back. Then…his eye make up..

I felt as if I had gotten kidnapped by some kind of Satanistic group! All these stupid dark colors…everything so Goth like...and such a horrible and even freaky make up!

They all seemed evil and Kanzaki was seemingly the only one that I could call 'normal' even if the other was not. Plus he had betrayed Kamijo and Gackt...I wondered why…Would Kaya also betray us?

Slowly I was giving up on the little hope I had. Gackt and Kamijo were vampires, right? Then why aren't they here yet? Was I only a 'lost pet' to them? Was I meaningless? I had not questioned my position within them seeing as I was too afraid to hear it…but if I had known back then, then maybe I'd not be so hurt like I was now!

I gasped as I was Released from the leaders grip, somehow managing to stand on my own too feet. You see I was already very small, and this guy wore those plateau shoes…So unfair…But it did make him at least 2 if not 3 heads taller than me! And when he grabbed me to put me against the wall…Lets just say I was dangling against the wall.

"K! What the hell are you thinking running around like that you IDIOT!" the leader spoke, making me back away slightly, sneakily trying to move along the wall towards the exit. Too bad that soon 2 other people also came. They reminded me of a Tim Burton movie; The Nightmare before Christmas.

"Sorry, Mana-sama! But! We've heard from the great witch that he's the one!" The person known as K said, pointing at me just as I was trying to sneak out. Obviously I looked at him in confusion and just stared at him.

_The one? Great witch?_ They must be mistaking me with someone else!

"Are you sure, K?" Mana asked, making the tall person nod his head excitingly. I had no idea what they were on about, all I know is that I wanted to get out. Leave this horrible place…Cuddle up to Gackt or something… that is, if he would ever let me.

A pout formed on my lips as I was grabbed by those two Nightmare before Christmas persons. _Hey, I don't know their names so don't blame me for calling them like that!_

Once more I was being dragged off, though I was brought to a very fancy room instead of the cold and dark room I was in before. Seemingly that witch had lots of control over these freaks…Oh dear god! I do not wish to stay here!

Gently I was put on the bed, those strange persons leaving me; just like that, without a word being said. Leaving me to question why I was here instead of that dark room.

I wasn't complaining but…It _scared_ me. I mean first I get threatened horrible and now they give me some kind of fancy room. They were trying to win me over in this way now?

I pouted and laid on the bed; knowing I'd weaken like this…Did they want me weak and defenseless? I hadn't eaten for a while either!

_Kamijo….Gackt….Please_ _find me, I do not have a big fighter spirit in me at all…_

The clock in my room was ticking rather loudly; though that only appeared to be that way since no other sound was heard in this room. No romantic music coming from Kamijo's room, no Kaya singing somewhere in the house…Not even the birds were singing!

Sadly I walked to the huge window, noticing the huge lock on it, pouting as my hope left even more. I felt like that one girl being locked away in a room high up; the prince only able to reach her because of her long hair…

At least _her _window would open; unlike mine!

My sad gaze moved away from the lock, looking through the slightly dirty glass towards the outside world, watching as two butterflies pass by. They seemed to be playing; dancing with each other while their colors, white and bright yellow showed of clearly under the sun.

Watching those little animals made me calm down again and slowly my sad gaze faltered, my happy spirit returning slightly.

I would not let this happen to me; I'll manage somehow, I won't loose faith in my master and Gackt! I won't believe in such things they believe in, in this horrible place!

_Even if I'm caged into this room…_

Softly my hand touched the cold glass.

_Even if it will take ages…_

My little friends fluttered away from each other; parted each their own way, leaving me alone again…

_I will remain loyal!_

I pouted and walked over to my bed, laying under the covers. At least here I had a bed, unlike the other room, though I longed for my coffin…I even longed for Gackt…

_How come this man has made me want him so badly?_

I stayed curled up under the covers for quite some time, the ticking of the clock almost making me want to smash it but then I'd have no sound at all which would probably freak me even more.

After a long, long time alone in this room a knock echoed through it, making me frown and sit up, watching as Kamijo entered the room

…_**Kamijo?**_

O_O I nearly jumped up to hug him but then I remembered my place and instead just stared at him afraid of the glare he sent my way. _What was going on?_

I whimpered as I got slapped and looked up at him, wondering what I did to deserve this. My eyes looked at him, slightly glazed over because the slap was rather _forceful_ and _unexpected._

" You fail this part of the training, Takeru…You disappoint me" He spoke making me shiver and look behind him, watching Gackt and Kanzaki enter like that, Mana a bit behind with the other Satanic looking people.

_Training? THIS had been training?_

I looked at them in confusion, feeling horrible for letting my master down. Deep down inside I got this sad feeling again; something I had tried to lock away ever since my parents abandoned me.

_**The fear of failure; being useless…**_

I did not want to be thrown away again like a discarded piece of paper…I Guess I must've looked scared since soon Hizaki was at my side, petting my head softly, making me purr slightly as he moved his hand through my blond locks.

_Why I purr is still a riddle to me…_I just tend to do it…

"Kamijo…Don't be so violent on this poor boy…I suppose he just had faith in you of rescuing him, right Keru-chan?" Hizaki said softly, sitting down next to me, using that ridiculous nickname he had given me the day of shopping once more. Of course that was the least of my worries right now.

Of course I nod my head to that, pouting slightly "I'm sorry master…I didn't wish to fail you" I said softly, very scared now.

_Even if Hizaki was taking my side…What use could I possibly be to my master?_

_None most likely.._

I looked at Gackt and watched him being 'emotionless' though his eyes betrayed him…He seemed _displeased _and…maybe even _afraid_?

" Well, if you cannot fight…then I suppose you'll be a maid" Kamijo said, smirking slightly as he concluded that. I was about to protest but I shut myself up.

I should be happy…In case of a real emergency ill fight…somehow…I'll defend them and myself...**I'll make my master proud!**

But until then…I should do fine as a maid. I bowed slightly and shyly got up as I was told to do so, looking down to the floor.

Master…I'll prove you…I can be useful!


End file.
